STORIA d'Amore
by HanLu7
Summary: [HUNHAN/CHAP 1] Luhan kembali Ke Korea setelah tiga tahun hidup di Jepang. Ia meninggalkan Kai dengan seluruh memori konyol dan kejadian menggerikan itu. Hari-hari di Seoul dipenuhi dengan Oh Sehun putra direktur yang mengaku adalah masa lalu Luhan. Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya dan menyadari seluruhnya. "BERHENTI MENGINGAT!"/"Aku kekasihmu Luhanie."/"Kau pengkhianat Sehun!"


**Storia d'Amore Chapter I**

**A fanfiction by Naomi-ssi  
><strong>

**Cast: HunHan**

**Genre: Romance, School Life.**

**Rate: M (Penggunaan bahasa yang tergolong 'lumayan' kasar)**

**A/N: Main cast is not my mine. But this plot is mine.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading! Have a wonderful time!**

**Chapter 1 is STARTED!**

**Tokyo. Jepang.**

Dua orang pria tampak duduk disebuah kursi, seorang diantara mereka yang berkulit sedikit gelap sedang menopang dagunya dengan tangannya sedangkan satu lagi tampak menggerutu tak jelas.

"Hei!"

Pria yang disampingnya terkejut dan menatap cepat objek di depannya. Ia kembali menggerutu ketika orang di depannya kembali hening. Tak perlu mengulur waktu lagi pria itupun tau bahwa sekarang Kim Jongin tampak menyebalkan, koreksi maksudnya Kim Jongin memang tempak menyebalkan dimana dan di waktu apa saja.

"Jangan mengangetkanku, Kai _Oniisan_." Umpatnya kesal dan menjitak kening pria itu.

"Ouch! Tak harus menjamah dahi-ku Lu."

Pria yang dipanggil Lu itu mengerang protes dan kembali melesatkan jitakan baru di ujung kepala Kai. Lagi – lagi Kai meringis.

"Namaku Luhan. Orang China memakai nama akhir sebagai panggilan. Jadi panggil aku Hanhan dan bukan Lu ataupun Lulu."

Kai hendak menyela namun terlebih dahulu di potong Luhan. "Jangan rusa! AKu tau fikiran pendekmu itu."

Dan satu lagi pria itu bernama Luhan, lengkapnya Xi Luhan berasal dari China dan menetap di salah satu perumahan elit di Tokyo bersama Paman dan Bibinya tetapi Luhan sering memanggil keduanya dengan _Otousan_ dan _Okaasaan_ karena Luhan menganggap Paman dan Bibinya adalah orangtuanya di Tokyo.

Kai berdecak "Tidak-kah Hanhan terdengar konyol ?"

"Dan kau akan menyalahkan orangtua-ku atas namaku ?"

"Bukan begitu. Ah sudahlah, lupakan. Oh ya, kau ada waktu untuk besok ?"

Tak ada jawaban membuat Kai melirik kearah Luhan yang tertunduk lesu. Pria berkulit gelap itu menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Rasanya tak ada kalimat yang membuat hati Luhan sedih, menurutnya.

"Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku ?"

Luhan terdengar menghela nafas. "Nanti malam aku akan berangkat ke Seoul. Aku tak bisa menemanimu."

Pria di depan Luhan tampak kaget, bola matanya melebar. Ia menarik kursi itu agar mendekat kearah Luhan.

"Kau serius ? Kenapa mendadak sekali, untuk berapa hari kunjungan ?"

Perlahan dagu Luhan terangkat lalu mendapati jarak wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat dan Luhan segera menarik kursinya ke belakang. Ia menghembuskan nafas.

"Maksudku bukan hari, aku tidak datang untuk berkunjung."

Kai merasa perasaan tak nyaman di dadanya kali ini. "Maksudmu ?"

"Aku akan menetap disana, hinga lulus SMA."

"Hah ?! Dan kau tidak memberitauku dari hari – hari yang lalu ?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuat Kai _ Oniisan_ bermain sendiri. Jika aku boleh memilih aku akan menetap disini tapi _Mama_ dan _Baba _ di Korea tidak mengizinkannya."

Kai hanya tersenyum samar dan merengkuh tubuh Luhan. "Tidak apa – apa, tiga tahun di Tokyo tanpa orangtua-mu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Hubungi aku setelah kau lulus SMA ok ? Dan aku akan pergi ke Seoul untuk menyaksikan upacara kelulusanmu."

"Kau ingin melepasku begitu saja ?" Terdengar nada kecewa yang kental disana.

"Kapan aku berkata seperti itu ? Bagaimana jika ada makan malam romantic jika kau mendapat nilai tertinggi pada upacara kelulusan nanti ?"

"Aku mau!" Seru Luhan

"Kau sudah berkemas ?"

Luhan menggeleng _innocent _ membuat sentilan ringan mendarat di dahinya. Pria itu tertawa renyah ketika Kai menyeretnya masuk menuju rumah.

"Hei _Sensei_ jangan menyeretku seperti peliharaanmu!"

Namun Kai masih tetap tak mendengar dan pria itu terus berusaha menarik Luhan menuju kamarnya.

_"Sensei!"_

"Aku melarangmu memanggil Sensei, rusa!"

Luhan hanya merenggut kesal dan kembali kaget ketika Kai menarik tangannya lagi. "HEY! Tan jangan menarikku!" Pekik Luhan yang membuat _focus_ para _maid_ dan _butler _ di sekitar mereka melihat kearah Luhan.

"Kau memalukan saja Lu."

"Kau yang membuatku seperti tadi, Kai _Oniisan _ jika saja kau tidak lebih tua daripadaku kupastikan aku telah menendang pantatmu hinga Gunung Fuji, kau tau ?"

"Sayangnya aku _Oniisan _disini."

"Oh."

Sesampainya di kamar Luhan, bukannya Kai membantu Luhan untuk berkemas tetapi malah melemparkan diri ke ranjang empuk temannya itu dan dengan segera Luhan menghujat tubuh Kai dengan guling yang untung saja berada di dekatnya.

"Sialan! Kufikir kau ingin membantuku." Rutuk Luhan dan terus menghujat tubuh Kai dengan guling itu.

Dan Luhanpun berfikir bahwa _ immune _Kai begitu kebal bahkan Ia merasa tak terusik ketika guling itu berkali – kali menghujat wajahnya.

"Kemasi saja barang – barangmu."

Terakhir sebagai pelengkap Luhan melempar keras bantal itu tepat pada wajah Kai dan berjalan menghentak – hentakan kakinya menuju lemari. Ia membanting kopernya dan memasukan barang – barang yang memang sudah Luhan sisihkan jauh – jauh hari. Setelah dirasanya lengkap Ia meletakan koper itu disudut ruangan dan berjalan keluar kamar lalu menghempaskan pintu kamarnya sebelum pergi jauh dari sana.

"Kau sedang PMS Lu ? _Sensitive_ sekali, kufikir rusa tak memiliki PMS." Celoteh Kai sendirian dan berusaha keluar mengejar Luhan.

"Rusa!"

Luhan melengah ke belakang dan menghentak – hentakan kakinya, Ia juga berdecak sebal. "Hey! Aku bukan rusa! Dekil!"

"Sebaiknya berhenti berlari, ouch."

Dan Luhan malah berlari cepat, bukannya berhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang menatap Kai yang berhenti mengjearnya.

"Hanya itu saja kemampuanmu huh ? Kata teman – temanku, orang _negro_ itu kuat dan bisa berlari kencang."

Kai berdiri tegak dan melebarkan matanya. Ia sudah bersiap – siap dengan buku tebal di tangannya.

"Dan kau berusaha mengatakanku keturunan negro ? Enyahlah."

Pria manis itu berdecak sebal dan melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"LUHAN!"

Saatnya Luhan harus memasang kuda – kuda, Ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya cepat. Menyisakan Kai yang sedang mengedor – gedor pintu kamarnya.

"Buka hey! Ku bilang buka!"

Pintu terbuka menampakan Kai dengan kepalan tangan melayang.

"Mau mentraktirku semangkuk es krim ?"

"Ayo."

Sifat Kim Jongin yang mudah dialihkan membuat Luhan tak lagi memusingkan masalah _'kau-keturunan-negro-atau-bukan'_ keduanya sekarang tampak bergandengan tangan keluar dari rumah.

"_Okaasaan_, satu cup. Seperti biasa."

Seorang wanita paruh baya tampak mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kearah Kai.

"Apa ?"

"Kau sering memanggil bibi itu dengan _Okaasaan_, aku jadi curiga bahwa dia Ibumu." Luhan menaruh selidik di nada bicaranya.

Kai mendengus gusar dan menjitak ujung kepala Luhan, membuat sang empunya meringis.

"Ouch, jangan menjitak kepalaku. Nanti kadar kejeniusan ku hilang, kau tau ?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa ? Ibuku berada di Seoul dan ibuku tidak memiliki kedai es krim, asal kau tau saja."

Luhan menghela nafas. "Aku-kan hanya menebak saja."

Wanita paruh baya tadi berjalan kearah Luhan dan Kai dan meletakan satu _cup ice cream_ di tengah – tengah meja.

"Satu cup _ice cream_ ukuran besar."

"Terimakasih _Okaasaan._" Ujar Kai

Luhan hanya mematri senyuman lebar dengan eye smile konyolnya _-menurut Kai-._ Kai sedikit menyenggol bahu Luhan membuat sang empunya tersentak.

"Ouch. Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"AKu membelikanmu _ice cream_ untuk kau makan bukan untuk kau senyumi dengan _eye smile_ bodoh itu." Celotehnya.

"Diamlah, kau ini berisik tau."

"Besok kau juga tak akan melihatku, apa salahnya ?"

"Setidaknya kita bisa bertukar pesan, bodoh."

"Hei! AKu _Oniisan _ disini."

Luhan berdecak dan menjitak dahi Kai. Entah mengapa kedua teman akrab ibi sering kali menjitaki jidat lawan bicaranya. "I don't care."

"Kau ingin makan atau tidak ?"

"_Okay okay_."

Suasana menjadi hening dengan Luhan yang _ focus _ dengan _ ice cream_nya dan Kai yang sibuk mengotak – ngatik ponselnya. Tak berselang lama ponsel di genggaman Kai berdering membuat Luhan tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangan pada pria berkulit gelap itu.

"Perusahaan menelfonku, sebentar aku akan mengangkatnya dahulu."

Luhan hanya mengangguk maklum dan kembali sibuk dengan ice creamnya, sementara Kai tampak berjalan cepat menuju keluar kedai ice cream. Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua ketika mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua dan tiba – tiba saja Kai mendapat panggilan dari ayah, ibu atau perusahaan. Kemungkinan besar pria itu akan pergi setelah mendapat panggilan tersebut.

"Moshimoshi ? Eoh, eomma."

_~Bagaimana keadaanmu ? Kau tau Luhan akan berangkat ke Seoul besok ?~_

"Baik – baik saja, Eomma bagaimana? Aniya, Luhan akan berangkat nanti malam."

_~Jinja? Aigoo~ mengapa eomma salah mendapat informasi eoh. Eomma juga baik – baik saja. Kau tidak datang ke kantor sekarang-kan ?~_

"Ah anu, mian eomma. Untuk hari ini aku akan mengambil cuti, Luhan akan menetap hinga lulus SMA di Seoul jadi izinkan aku untuk bermain bersamanya lebih lama lagi."_  
><em>

_~Ck. Eomma bilang juga apa, kau menyukai Luhan-kan ?~_

"EOMMA! Aku hanya berteman, lagipula aku menyukai Luhan hanya sebatas teman."

_~Teman atau Pacar hm ?~_

"Teman! Ada hal penting lagi eomma ?"

_~Tidak, eomma hanya menanyakan tentang Luhan. Okay, sampaikan salam eomma pada Luhan maaf nanti malam eomma tak dapat mengantarkannya hingga bandara~_

"Iya, nanti akan ku sampaikan. Eomma jangan lupa makan siang."_  
><em>

_~Kau juga Jongin. Eomma tutup ya.~_

"Selamat siang."

Pria itu tersenyum dan menyimpan ponselnya di saku celananya. Lalu berjalan perlahan memasuki kedai ice cream tadi.

"Telfon dari siapa ?"

"_Eomma_… dia bilang dia titip salam dan _Eomma_ tak bisa mengantarkanmu nanti."

Kai mendudukan pantatnya disamping Luhan.

"Tidak apa – apa, kau bisa mengantar ku untuk nanti malam ?"

"_With my pleasure_, Luhanie."

**Seoul. Korea Selatan. **

"Kembali ke kamarmu Oh Sehun!"

Pria berkulit pucat pasi itu mendengus dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya keras dan menghamburkan tubuhnya menuju tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ itu. Ia menyambar ponselnya yang terletak di nakas dan beberapa detik kemudian jemarinya bergerak lincah di layar _touch-screen_ itu.

**Oh_Sehun : Aku tidak bisa pergi sekarang.**

Tak beberapa waktu kemudian ponselnya berdenting, namja bernama Sehun itu membuka _keyword _ cepat.

**P_cy : Kau dikekang bro ?**

**Oh_Sehun: Diamlah. Aku bertemu dengan appa-ku tadi.**

**P_cy : Susahnya menjadi anak pingit**

**Oh_Sehun: Keparat, kau pikir aku akan menikah ?**

**P_cy : Menikahi Kyungsoo tentu saja.**

**Oh_Sehun: Ada yang lebih menjijikan daripada Kyngsoo?**

**P_cy: Si banci Baekhyun**

**Oh_Sehun: Kau membuat nafsu makanku turun, bung.**

**P_cy: Berhentilah. Ada gadis seksi disampingku, dan aku akan menghabiskan waktu menemani sialan macam kau ? Hell aku bukan gay. Selamat tidur Oh Sehun mumumu :* :* :* mimpi indah sayang hahahaha.**

**Oh_Sehun: Brengsek! Mati saja kau.**

Sehun menghela nafas dan menutup flap ponselnya. Ia melempar benda persegi itu ke nakas. Tak selang beberapa lama helaan nafas melantun dari bibirnya, Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang berukuran king size itu. Sehun memejamkan matanya, merenungkan apa saja yang terjadi dua jam terakhir ini.

_Pria berkulit pucat nyaris albino tampak berjalan mengendap – ngendap. Tentu saja dirinya terus memberi kode pada beberapa maid dan butler yang tampak berlalu di depannya. _

_"Tuan muda." Panggil seorang butler pada Sehun.  
><em>

_Sehun hanya berdecak kesal dan melirik sengit sosok itu. "Kau diam saja keparat."_

_Butler itu hanya memandang takut mendengar nada bicara tuan-nya yang seperti itu dan belum lagi seseorang melangkah kearah mereka. Butler itu membungkukan tubuhnya pada pria paruh baya._

_"Mau kemana Sehun ?"  
><em>

_Brengsek! Umpat Sehun dalam hatinya. _

_Pria itu berbalik dan manik mata elangnya beradu dengan mata tajam ayahnya, tak lupa pula dirinya melempar death glare-nya pada sosok yang sedang menunduk di ujung ruangan._

_"Kau mau kemana ?"_

_Sehun bahkan merasakan dicekik sekarang, oh ayolah sedari tadi dirinya sedang berusaha tidak memikirkan dampak negative yang terjadi jika dia kabur dari rumah untuk malam ini saja. Dan bahagianya, Kyungsoo si butler tengik itu menyapanya ramah Oh tak luput juga dengan tuan Oh._

_"Aku hanya mengecek keadaan diluar, kufikir malam ini hujan." _

_Setelah lama diam akhirnya Sehun mendapat alasan yang tepat namun tak begitu yakin dapat membantunya seratus persen. Bagaimanapun ini bukan pertama kalinya dirinya keluar rumah secara diam – diam. Tuan Oh terlihat mengangkat alisnya. _

_"Kembali ke kamar-mu. Bukankah ibumu sudah mengatakan bahwa jangan menemui gadis itu."_

_Sehun membulatkan matanya. Gadis siapa ? Nara? Oh salahkan perasaan gadis jalang itu. Terakhir kali Sehun membawa Nara kemari dengan berakhir Tangmin harus pergi dan dirinya dilarang membawa perempuan ke istana itu. _

_"Nara bukan kekasihku, appa!"  
><em>

_"Kubilang kembali ke kamarmu."_

_"Appa!"_

_Pria paruh baya itu melangkah pergi setelah berujar. "D.O Kyungsoo mungkin kau bisa membantu Sehun kembali kekamarnya."_

_"Tuan muda…" Panggil Kyungsoo_

_"Jangan menyentuhku sialan! Kau memang sialan yang nyata!"_

_Akhirnya Sehun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam disana. Mendengar perkataan dan sikap Sehun yang kurang ajar adalah pekerjaan yang telah terlalu biasa bagi Kyungsoo dan lagipula Kyungsoo tak pernah ambil hati atas sikap tuan mudanya._

Lamunan Sehun buyar ketika terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu yang berasal dari luar kamarnya. Dengan malasnya Sehun memutar knop pintu dan mengecek siapa yang ada disana. Oh, bukan hal kecil itu hanya si sialan tadi. Bahkan Sehun tak habis fikir mengapa pria tengik itu dapat menampakan wajahnya di depan Sehun.

Dan anehnya sejak kapan seorang Kyungsoo merangkap sebagai maid juga. Sudah cukup bagi Sehun hanya dengan menjadi butler dengan seribu satu perangai sialannya.

"Kau sudah tau aturan bukan ? Tak ada kasta _ asocial _ yang menginjak ruangan disekitar kamarku."

Kyungso membungkuk.

"Maaf tuan muda, tetapi nyonya mengajak tuan muda untuk makan malam bersama."

Sehun berdecih. "Katakan pada ibu, aku tidak nafsu makan."

Pria itu hendak menutup pintu ruangannya sebelum Kyungsoo berhasil menyelipkan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu. Sehun mengumpat kesal dan itu benar – benar dapat ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Nyonya mengatakan Tuan muda harus bergabung."

"Keluarkan kakimu, sebelum aku berhasil melemparmu menuju lantai dasar."

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri dan menarik kakinya. Tak beberapa lama terdengar debuman pintu di depannya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

_"Maaf… maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."_

_Tampak dua orang siswa yang tengah menenakan seragam sekolah yang sama sedang berdiri disamping sebuah gazebo dan satunya duduk disebuah bangku taman yang terletak tak jauh dari sana._

_"Kau benar – benar marah ?"_

_"Aku hanya kecewa. Baiklah kita akhiri saja."_

_Siswa yang duduk di bangku itu tampak menghela nafas dan menglas senyuman kecut. Berbeda dengan siswa tinggi yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Ia benar – benar tau arti dari kurva setengah tulus itu._

_"Tidak! Apa maksdmu ? Kau fikir hubungan kita hingga tiga tahun ini gila ?"_

_"Maafkan aku. Aku benar – benar menyesal, aku….. aku mencintaimu." Sambung Sehun._

_Pria di depannya kembali mengulas senyuman. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menepuk pungung Sehun._

_"Aku benar – benar harus pergi Hunie. Besok aku harus ke London dan awalnya aku memikirkan kita melakukan hubungan jarak jauh saja. Namun lupakan itu semua, biarkan kira berpisah dan menentukan hidup masing-masing."_

_Siswa itu menghela nafas dan mengusap matanya yang hampir saja mengeluarkan liquid. Hampir merang atas hal yang tak patut untuk dihadiahi aiar mata. Ia berupaya terlihat tegar di depan kekasihnya itu._

_"Lupakan saja tentang cinta monyet ini. Harusnya kau terus terang padaku bahwa bosan jika terus bersamaku."_

_Sehun mendesah gusar. Ia melangkah mendekati sosok di depannya. Namun setiap kakinya membawanya ke depan namun sosok itu malah melangkah mundur._

_"Asal kau tau saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatm seperti tadi. Kufikir kita memang harus berada di ruang masing – masing."_

_Bagai sebilah panah runcing menghunus hati Sehun. Begitu berdenyut hingap di ulu hatinya. Ia tau Ia salah namun semua ini benar – benar jauh dari prediksinya._

_"Terimakasih pernah bersedia menyimpan namaku dihatimu. Jangan menyakiti siapapun setelah ini. Kau akan melukai batin dan hatinya. Dan membuatnya berlari meninggalkanmu."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Tuan Muda… tuan, ditunggu oleh tuan besar."_

_Sosok itu melengah pada seseorang yang dikenalinya. Ia tersenyum dan memberi isyarat untuk menunggu sebentar._

_"Nah, Kwon Ahjussi telah menyemputku. Ingat pesanku…. Sampai jumpa."_

_Siswa itu telah melangkah pergi jika saja Sehun tidak mencekal kepergian mantan kekasihnya. Saat ini jika diizinkan merengek, Sehun akan merengek bahkan menangis. Namun disini, tak ada yang bisa ditanggisinya dengan kebodohannya sendiri._

_"Ada apa lagi ? Aku harus pergi." Jengkel juga menghadapi Sehun yang seperti ini._

_"Kau benar akan pergi dan meninggalkanku sendiri ?"_

_Ia menghela napas dan perlahan melepas cengkraman itu. Jika boleh jujur, objek itu juga tak ingin melepas Sehun. Air sudah tumpah, tak ada lagi penyesalan. Bahkan menyesal hanya terdengar membuang waktu dan sia – sia._

_"Kau membuang waktuku. Ya, aku harus pergi tanpa beban di bahumu. Kau bebas melakukan apa saja."_

_Sosok itu berlari cepat, bahkan dengan sindiran diakhir pamitannya. Menatap Sehun sama dengan mengoyak luka lebar yang disayat kekasihnya sendiri. Dan hari itu hari terakhir Sehun melihat sosok lembut itu. Dan hari terakhir pula sosok Oh Sehun meminta maaf dengan air matanya. Sejak hari itu juga Sehun tumbuh dengan ke brengsek-annya dan sikapnya yang beringas. Ia tak lagi mengenal cinta dan mempermainkan wanita. Bahkan sopan santun terdengar asing bagi telingganya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

**Ada yang pernah baca di fp ? Hehe sekali lagi kutegaskan 'Naomi-ssi' dengan 'MFL' adalah orang yang sama. FF ini masih dalam tahap penggarapan. Jika saya tidak mendapat review atas ketikan ini kemungkinan besar FF ini akan saya berhentikan.  
><strong>

**So, Mind to review ? Gomawo^^**


End file.
